The 5th Son
by raykage52
Summary: His chakra has be drain, he turn into a two year old, he's in a sewer and he's stuck in a whole new world. What a blonde ninja baby to do? It seem all hope is lost, not until a wise rat in a monk's robe found him and take him home to his new family, he new family are a rat as his father? And four turtles as his brothers? NarutoXKarai paring.
1. A Whole New Beginning

**Hello everyone, this is my second story, hope you all enjoy.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

* * *

**Prologue **

**A Whole New Beginning**

During the climax of the most brutal war in Shinobi history, the 4th Great Shinobi War, The Juubi has been unleash and the Tsuki no Me has been cast. The whole world is under the genjutsu known as "Infinite Tsukuyomi", the one who cast the genjutsu was Madara Uchiha. Madara wants to bring peace, but his brand of peace is put the whole world into a deep sleep. He absorbs the Juubi inside of him making him the ten-tailed jinchuriki. He thought himself as the Savior of the shinobi world, but his victory was short live.

He was betrayed by a black figure known as by Black Zetsu, by impaling his hand to Marada's left chest. Telling him that he's not the savior, Madara protested telling it he's the one who created him. Black Zetsu replied, the one who created was a women name Kaguya.

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the mother of the Sage of the Six Path. She was a princess who hails from an unknown distant land, and had lived long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind. Longing for peace, Kaguya decided that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all conflicts. For this reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Shinju, becoming one with the holy tree's power. For her deed of single-handedly ending the wars, Kaguya was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess. Overtime, however, the worship she originally had held as a princess turned to fear, and the then-powerless people started regarding her as a Demon for the power that she now held, which left her isolated and alone. This mistrust ultimately convinced her to forsake everyone, and Kaguya sought to prevent humanity from causing any further harm to the world by trapping them within the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and assimilating the victims into the Shinju, some of which turned into White Zetsu.

Kaguya later gave birth to two sons: Hagoromo and Hamura, both of whom inherited the same powerful chakra she wielded and unique dōjutsu along with it. Angered at the power gained by her children, Kaguya and the Shinju melded into an entity that would later become known as the Ten-Tails with one singular goal: reclaim the chakra she felt was rightfully hers. The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Kaguya's sons defeated, and sealed the beast and their mother away. Before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya's will manifested in the form of Black Zetsu. This manifestation would soon begin its machination to revive Kaguya.

Her son Hagoromo would later teach humanity to use chakra as a way to connect to one another, rather than weaponising it as Kaguya had done before.

With the agenda of reviving its creator, Black Zetsu manipulated the Sage's sons Indra, and his descendants: the Uchiha clan, along with Asura's descendants: the Senju clan, all in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan. Madara Uchiha would eventually succeeded in doing so, and Black Zetsu began secretly manipulating shinobi history events to have Kaguya revived.

Which shocked the last four survivors of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, two of the survivors are the reincarnations of the Sage's sons.

One has blonde spiky hair boy with cerulean eyes, who wears an orange and black tracksuits with a spiral symbol on his upper shoulder, and he also wears black shinobi sandals. But right now he is in six path sage mode, light-coloured coat but with a dark-coloured bodysuit underneath. Unlike his Sage Mode, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Tailed Beast Mode cloak, there is no orange pigmentation around his eyes, his skin does not glow like the rest of his body, and his eyes are yellow instead of orange or red. The "bodysuit" covers his torso, reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals. It has a light coloured circle where the original seal was placed as well as magatama around his collar. The coat has the typical markings of the Six Paths Sage Technique, a Rinnegan above nine magatama, on its back. Furthermore, he had six round orb behind him which calls Truth-Seeking Balls, wielding two of them as short staffs.

This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, The Show-Off, Number One Unpredictable Noisy Ninja, Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, Child of the Prophecy, Savior of this World, Hero of the Hidden Leaf, Konoha's Miracle Boy, Nine Tailed Jinchūriki and Asura's reincarnation. Once the dead last of the ninja academy, but now has become one of the most powerful shinobi in the whole shinobi world.

Next is a black raven hair boy with onyx eyes, but right now his right eye is red with three tomoe as pupil then his left eye is ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball, with red sclerae and irides, some also containing a pattern of several tomoe. Is known as the Rinnegan once held by the Sage of the Six Path.

He wears a high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper, and a red and white fan symbol at the back of his shirt. He also wear blue wrist warmers, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword.

This boy is known as Sasuke Uchiha, the Dark Avenger and Indra's reincarnation. Who walk the path of darkness, because of his brother who sacrificed everything for his village. When he learned the truth of his brother's action, he wants revenge on the people who made his brother kill off his clan. Also he once try to kill his friend with an assassination jutsu, through his best friend chest not twice, but thrice. He stab his best friend three times. But right now he and his best friend are working together to stop a mad women, who wants to continue the genjutsu that cast making the whole world into a dream land.

Both Naruto and Sasuke receive an incredible gift, that was given to them by the Sage of the Six paths himself. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki the elder son of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who sealed his mother in the first place.

Both of them met him, when both were almost dead. Hagoromo spoke to them in limbo where they were in between life and death. He revealed to them, the history of the shinobi world and why is currently now. He ask both of them to stop Madara before his mother appear.

He gave both young shinobi a gift, he gave them each of his power. He gives Naruto yang half of his power a light circle mark appear on his right palm a symbols as Naruto had proven he receive Sage of the Six Path power, and all nine bijus seal in him.

For Sasuke he receive the Rinnegan on his left eye and the Yin half of Hagoromo power Sasuke obtained a dark crescent-moon mark on his left palm.

Now both received incredible gift by the Sage, both young shinobi will stop Kaguya and free the world from endless genjutsu, with their comrades who will help them.

One is their teammate Sakura Haruno, she has pink hair and green eyes. She wears a standard chunin uniform for ninja of Konaha, once a weak fan-girl only eyes for Sasuke. But now a capable Kunochi, who's trained by the 5th Hokage Tsunade Senju.

Then last but not the least, their sensei Kakashi Hatake. The Copy-ninja, the ninja who copy a thousand jutsu, and Sharingan Kakashi. He had sliver hair and a mask that cover his mouth, he wears an elite Konoha-nin flack jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He also wears a chain necklace. He also wears his forehead protector on a simple blue band, tilted to the left to cover the Sharingan, which along with the mask obscuring all by his right eye. After receive a gift from his dead best friend Obito, he obtain the other half of the Sharingan.

Obito Uchiha once a member of Team Minato, he was believed to have died during the Third Shinobi World War, but in truth survived with the help of Madara Uchiha. Obito tried to return to Konoha, but after witnessing the death of the girl he loved at the hands of his best friend, he succumbed to the Curse of Hatred, becoming a missing-nin and dedicating his life to ending world conflict, using Madara's identity as well the alias Tobi. For years, Obito manipulated Akatsuki from the shadows to further his ambitions before eventually going public with his agenda and starting the Fourth Shinobi World War. However, after his plan failed, he was finally redeemed, and eventually sacrificed himself to protect the world. He was also responsible for the death of Naruto's parents, but Naruto forgave him he also knows that his parents forgave him. Once their enemy, but he became their greatness ally.

Now they're ready to face Kaguya, she teleported them to five different dimension. One was lava then ice, now she teleported them in a desert were gravity is heavier than normal. Naruto told Sasuke he knows a sealing jutsu to seal Kaguya, it's the only way to stop her. After Obito's death, Black Zetsu taunted Naruto about the Uchiha's death, and was shocked when Naruto retaliated by severing Kaguya arm carrying Black Zetsu and pinning it to the ground.

After getting hit by Naruto's tailed beast powered Rasenshuriken, the Ten-Tails' chakra within her reacted violently to the chakra of the other tailed beasts, transforming her into a rabbit-like chakra monster, which according to Black Zetsu was a form she couldn't control.

It randomly began launching chakra arms that instantly assimilated whatever it touched, one of the chakra arms is about to attack Sakura. Naruto ask Sasuke use the Rinnegan to save her, but it seems he won't make it. But a yellow Susanoo save her, Naruto cheered but it wasn't Sasuke who did the Susanoo. It was Kakashi who use the Susanoo, he gain the other half of the Sharingan from Obito.

With this Kakashi joins the battle he prepares to attack an unstable Kaguya, and launch two giant shuriken that are shape like his Mangekyō Sharingan. He proceeded to warp away several of Kaguya's chakra arms away.

Despite Black Zetsu's fears, Kaguya ultimately regained control and formed the tailed beast-mass into a giant Truth-Seeking Ball.

Kaguya regains her control and Black Zetsu watching at the sideline. Team 7 prepared for quite possibly their final mission.

"Everybody, we must save the world" Kakashi declare.

"Yeah!/Hn/Ok…!" Team seven agree.

"Well then… I'm Immortal… if either of you dies you won't be able seal me" stated Kaguya "whom should I kill?"

"I'm your opponent, bitch!" shouted Naruto.

"No, we'll attack together!" Sasuke counter "she'll less focused because she's scared of being sealed."

Both Naruto and Sasuke fly upward at her, but she is little far from where they are. Kaguya sprouted three bone like spike from her back and launch it towards them. But Kakashi saw it, and he intercept it to hit his Susanoo, but one spike impaled him.

Black Zetsu smiles _'Mother, you've been doing nothing but absorb energy this whole time… your strength and speed vastly overwhelm theirs.'_

When they thought the bone spike impaled Kakashi, Kaguya and Black Zetsu frown. That the bone spike past through Kakashi, using his new Sharingan all attack pass through him and unleash a black lightning on his hand.

'_This really is a great ability, Obito… the power let thing slip right through you…' _Kakashi thought _'and now, I'm gonna be bringing back this technique…'_

He charges at Kaguya with his black lightning and penetrate Kaguya's defences to land a decisive blow on her right arm.

"**Kamui Raikiri!"**

"Mother!" shouted Black Zetsu _'this is bad, her right arm!'_

From this Naruto and Sasuke charge from each of her side. Naruto on the left and Sasuke on the right.

'_There's not enough time to open the gate way to escape into another dimension' _Black Zetsu thought _'if that's the case…'_ he use Kaguya's left arm that was severed from Naruto's attack earlier, to open a portal with a bone spike ready to launch.

Kaguya saw a small portal on her right thinking Black Zetsu defend from Indra's resurrection, using her left arm she launch a bone spike to Naruto précising through him.

Suddenly Naruto appear in Sasuke place the one she hit was a clone, while Sasuke hide behind Naruto's clone. Naruto distracts Kaguya with his clones, Sasuke waits for the opportunity to leap into action.

Black Zetsu launch his attack in the portal that appear on the right side of Kaguya, where Naruto is. When the attack launch through the portal, Kakashi using his Kamui to warp the attack and saving Naruto.

With that Sasuke swaps place with one of Naruto's shadow clones and appears next to Kaguya. Thinking way out, maybe teleported to a new dimension. But all it will just backfire, so only place she could escape was up. As she escapes Naruto and Sasuke by flying upwards, Sakura dropped into action declaring that, as women, they weren't supposed to underestimate each other. She then proceeded to send the Rabbit Goddess plummeting back towards her team-mates with a single punch, snapping off one of Kaguya's horns in the process.

"What!?" Black Zetsu was shock, seeing his mother defeated by bunch of kids.

'_That's picture prefect' _Kakashi thought '_right now the way all of you together—'_ Kakashi's eyes smiles _'I like you.'_

"Now!/Shaanaroo!/Yeah!" Team 7 shouted together.

Immediately upon contact, Sasuke and Naruto begin the ultimate sealing technique: the Six Paths Chibaku Tensei. Kaguya wonders how she, the ancestor of all chakra, could be defeated by mere fragments of chakra, as she reverts back to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, and is encased by the landscape, creating an enormous satellite similar in size to the moon and releasing the bijus too.

Before Kaguya seals completely she performs her last jutsu, she open a portal large enough for one person. She grab on Naruto like her life depended on it, will it is.

"Hey! Let me go bitch!" Naruto shouted.

"You! Destroy everything for that, you will disappear!" Kaguya declare. As she drain every last drop of chakra in him, Naruto feeling weak. She throws him to her portal and never seen again.

"Naruto!" everybody shouted. Sasuke immediately thrust his blade through Kaguya heart before she was seal completely.

Not before Kakashi found Black Zetsu and throws him with Kaguya within the seal. The shinobi world has lost one of their greatness hero. His name will never be forgotten, the one who put the world together toward peace. The child that everyone doubt, but now he inspired them to maintain peace for the shinobi world.

That boy's name is…

Naruto Uzumaki.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

'_What's that noise? Sounds like water is dripping somewhere' _when Naruto open his eyes, he saw a light shine on him. It was a light bulb that shine on him. He looks around his surrounding, he sees a green wall with moss on them. Then he notice a smell, where he is.

'_Whooew, What's that smell? It stinks around here' _Naruto thought _'Ok, green wall with moss on them, funky smell. It seems I'm in a sewer, just great… simply great.'_

He noticed that his body feels different. He could tell it was much weaker, and that he was naked.

'_What the hell!? Why am I naked!? And why do I feel like I want to pee or something?' _Naruto tires to lift his arms, when he looks at his hand he notice chubby like baby's hand. When he realize what happen to him, he freaks out.

'_AHHHHHHHH! What the fuck? Why am I a baby again?' _he tries to recall something before he was here. His thought was cut short when he hear a sound.

'_Ok calm down, let's recall. I'm in a freaking sewer, I don't felt any chakra nearby especially in me, and I turn into a freaking baby!_ _And I want to pee!' _

'_Ok maybe Kurama can help me' _Naruto thought.

'_Kurama' _he call to the fox, but got no response.

Naruto remembered something, that Kuruma and the other bijus were release before Kaguya was seal.

'_Oh yeah, Kuruma is not in me anymore' _Naruto thought sadly, that Kuruma not in him anymore. It's kinda lonely without his fox fuzzball friend.

Kuruma will probably yell at him, for being depress cause his not in him anymore. Naruto thought maybe this situation won't be so bad, maybe he can make this work. He can still be a hokage, yeah positive think positive. Naruto tries to move his body, but couldn't.

'_Damn it, now what?' _When Naruto was about do something, he hears a foot step.

'_What's that?' _the foot step became to sound louder.

'_Maybe somebody is here, I'm here! Somebody help me!' _Naruto cried like a baby, the foot step stop then it move again.

'_Yes! Over here! Help!' _the step become, closer and closer. Then a shadow figure step out from the corner, Naruto's eyes widen.

What he saw was a gigantic rat it's wearing a monk's robe, when the rat turn its head to Naruto and started to approach him.

'_AHHHHHH! A giant rat! I don't want to be eaten!' _Naruto cried, the rat approach and look at him for a moment. Then the rat grab him and held him up high.

'_AHHHHHH! Please don't eat me Mr. Rat, I'm too young to be dead, literally' _Naruto thought he was about to be eaten, but he felt warmth wrap around him.

"Shhh don't worry little one. Its ok everything will be fine, I'm not here to hurt you" said the giant rat. Naruto calms down and looks at the rat's eyes he saw wisdom behind those eyes and fatherly warmth in them.

The rat look at the young baby's eyes, for a second. He saw a harden warrior with so many burden he carried, a strong spirit, a will that will never break. But then it change into something warmth like a shield to protect anyone and aura that's bright like the sun.

The rat shook his head, then looks at the baby again "Ok, what's a cute baby like you doing in a place like this?" Naruto looks at him with fake a confusion look "Hmm, maybe you were abandon?"

Naruto frown from that, the rat rub his chin thinking what the best course of action here. The rat thought for a moment, then he smiles at the blonde baby.

"Would you like a family? Little one" said the rat, Naruto giggles he always wants to have a family. He never had a family in his early days when he was still at Konoha.

"So, for now on you will be my son and you also have some brothers too" said the rat with a smile, as he held Naruto up high. From all excitement Naruto's pee leak and gush out on the rat's cloth.

The rat frown that the baby blonde pee on him, he looks at Naruto's relieving face. The rat sigh "Yes, you will fit right in."

'_What? Can you blame me, I'm a baby' _Naruto smirked mentally at the rat.

"Oh, I forgot I am Splinter" said Splinter, the baby nodded. As if he understand.

"Hmm, what will I call you?" by coincidence a ramen cup drifted along the sewer line and Splinter pick it up. He look inside the empty ramen cup, but is wasn't empty only thing in there is a fishcake.

Splinter smiles "Well, little one I will call you. Naruto, how's that?" Naruto giggles and smiles at him.

"I take that as a yes" said Splinter with a smile on his face.

"Come now, let's meet your new family" said Splinter as he walk back to his home with Naruto in hand.

* * *

**First off, I apologize I made this chapter short. I usual make it 5k words or more in each chapter, this is 2003 Ninja Turtles if you're wondering. I know, Sasuke should be dead. He did turn into a bad guy again, after Kaguya was seal. But with Naruto gone, maybe he turned his life around instead of starting a revolutions.**

**Note: Naruto doesn't know, he's in another world. That why he accepting his situation right now, he thought he still can be Hokage. **

**Anyway, in this story maybe I will put some 2014 Ninja Turtle's elements in this story. **

**Like in 2014 Ralph have a pet tortoise name Spike or after he was mutated his new name is Slash, maybe just maybe I will put it in this story.**

**Next update for this story will not be out for a while only after season 1 of my "New Life with Ponies" story. Well, nothing else to say.**

**This is Raykage52, signing out. **


	2. Childhood Part 1

**It's finally here, the story is back. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and TNMT.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Childhood Part.1**

It been 8 years now and a '10' year old Naruto was stuck in this world. At first he thought he was on the same world where he came from, but after he discovered a few things about the current world. Like for instance, technology here is more advance than his world. He soon realized that he's not in Elemental Nation anymore.

He also discovered, his chakra pathway is shattered, and don't know if it could be fixed. He couldn't preform any jutsu, his still feel he have chakra thought it the same amount before he unlock chakra cloak mode.

Naruto was devastated, learning he will never return to his home, never see his friends again and never be Hokage.

Naruto also missed Kurama; they may have been bitter enemies before in the past. But during 4th shinobi war, he treated Kurama as a friend, a friend that could never be replaced.

But Naruto thought his misfortune couldn't so bad. Beginning a new life with a real childhood, well technically he couldn't contact with other human beings. But hey it's better than his previous childhood and a family he never had.

Speaking of Family, Naruto is oldest of his new fond brothers by one year and their turtles. Naruto couldn't complain really, he loved his brothers very dearly. The brothers look up to him, he is the oldest after all, and he is slightly taller than the turtles.

Second oldest is Leonardo, the blue bandanna turtle. He can be a little serious at time, cool and levelheaded. A good leadership quality, he always asked Naruto to help on his Ninjitsu.

Then there's Raphael, the red bandanna turtle and the third oldest roughly same age as Leo, Raphael can be brash but loyal, easily tempered and sarcastic at time. He maybe hides his true feeling toward to his brothers, but Naruto can see it through. Raph had the most love in his siblings, he willing to do anything to protect his family. Sometime when Raph thinks he not strong enough, Naruto always cheer him up told him he is not weak.

Then there's Donatello, the purple bandanna turtle and the second youngest of the siblings, Donnie is the smartest of group, always tinkering on his gadgets, sometimes that habit gets in the way of his training. Naruto doesn't have a problem with Donatello investing than training, but sometimes he pranks him so could training a bit more.

There's also Naruto's pranking partner Michelangelo or Mikey, the orange bandanna and the youngest of all of the turtles. The immature one of the group, Mikey doesn't take anything seriously sometime. But that make Naruto and Mikey the closest, he's like Naruto. But one Mikey is enough for this family; Naruto is just more mature than Mikey.

And finally their Father; Master Splinter, the wise old Rat. Their sensei who teaches them the art of Ninjitsu and the Bushido code, Master Splinter teaches his sons so they could defend themselves.

At first Splinter suspected Naruto is little different, he learns faster, matures faster and wiser than the turtle's brothers. He could to talk Naruto about it, but maybe he should wait until Naruto's ready to tell him.

Naruto's odd family, but he won't trade it for the world.

Naruto is training with his Master Splinter, while Donatello and Mikey doing their chorus. As for Leo and Raph they're play somewhere in the sewer. Naruto is wearing his black martial arts outfit with an orange lining and he's also wearing a pendant shape like half yin-yang symbol, except that the yang symbol wrap around his neck. As he balances himself on a bamboo pole with only one toe, with his training in sage mode before, he can stay still on the bamboo no problem.

As Master Splinter supervises his training, he lecture Naruto about balance, "Good my son, Balance is important for a shinobi, and they must learn balance."

Naruto stay still for few more minutes, until Master Splinter call it a day. "Ok that enough, my son."

Naruto got the signal, his jump front flip off the pole and landed gracefully.

"That enough today lesson," said Splinter.

"Hai, Sensei." Naruto bows at his master.

"Now get your brothers, it almost time for dinner." Naruto nodded and had gone outside of the lair to find his brothers.

"Now where are those two?" Naruto talk to himself.

When Naruto reaches a closed up section of sewer, he saw the section is not so closed up anymore.

Naruto when to investigate, as he walks inside of the tunnel he heard a roar. He quickly rushes towards the source.

When Naruto reach end of the tunnel, he saw Raphael get trashed by a huge white alligator while Leo stood there.

"Could I offer a strategy tip?" said Leo.

"No," as Raph drag down to the water then resurface again, "I got him on the rope, he's right I want him."

Naruto faceplamed, why does Raph have be stubborn.

When Raph got slammed onto wall, Naruto immediately grab a nearby long stick and rushes towards him.

"Raph!" cries Naruto.

"Naruto!?" Leo got surprised suddenly arrival of his brother.

Raph groan and look up, the huge alligator is right front of him and ready to eat him.

As Raph about to be eaten, Naruto shoved the stick into the gator's mouth preventing to close it mouth.

"Leo!" Naruto call out Leo.

"Right," Leo leaped toward on the top of the gator and pressed his finger somewhere in the jaw line of the gator, making it fall asleep.

"What you do? What you do?" questioned Raph.

"Pressures point," As Leo hopped off the gator's head.

"Pressures point?" asked Raph, As Leo about to answer Naruto answer for him.

"Sensei taught him," Naruto stood behind them with a stern expression.

"Hehe, Oh hey Naruto." Raph chuckled nervously along with Leo.

"Why did you two go in here? It dangerous you know," Naruto scolded them both.

"We're sorry," both hang their head down, Naruto sigh.

"That's ok," Naruto smiles as he patted their head, "What important is that your safe."

"Now who still wants to follow the leader?" The turtles got confusion expression.

"As the leader, follow me back home." Naruto took off, the two brothers look each other and smiles.

They races to catch up to Naruto.

"Hey! Wait up! Wait for us!"

"Hey! Slow down," All three of them laugh, as they races towards home.

Just another day, in Naruto's new life.

Weeks passed, the brother's stuck inside their home because of the rain and causes the sewer to overflow with a lot of sewer water.

Every turtle and human doing their own thing: Raph was taking a nap, Donnie building some kind of remote-controlled toy race car, Naruto training on his own and also Leo training in his Katas, while Mikey listened to music.

Until Mikey decide to mess Leo around, Mikey smiles deviously.

"Hey, Leo did you see my Game Guy anywhere?" But Leo didn't respond his concentration is impresses, he stay still not even blink.

"Heeellllooo…" Mikey wave his hand in front of Leo, but still no respond. He try to make a funny face at least it change Leo's expression, but still no respond.

Mikey hated to be ignore, he tried blow a balloon then popped it front of Leo. But Leo didn't even finch, Mikey got frustrated, then put a funny glasses on Leo and show it to him on a mirror.

Still no respond, then Mikey pull out the big gun. He held two whole onion; he tosses them in the air and put it into his mouth. He then ate it, and then belches on Leo's face.

Same as before no respond, Mikey grit his teeth if Leo didn't laugh how about he say ouch.

He brought out his nun-chaku when Mikey about hit Leo, Naruto enter the room with a pie on his hand. When saw the scene his raise an eyebrow.

"Mikey, What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Trying to make Leo laugh."

"That's not how to make Leo laugh," said Naruto.

"Oh, how will you make him laugh then?"

"Like this," Naruto quickly toss the pie on Mikey's face, with that Leo started to snicker then full blow laugh. As he saw Mikey's entire faces cover in pie, Mikey lick his face.

"Hmm, blueberry." The three brothers laugh.

Just another day in Naruto's house hold.

Days pass after the heavy rainstorm; the sewer was overflowing with debris and it was clogging up the tunnel. Donnie finished his remote-controlled car and showed it to Leo and Naruto. He asks if they wants see it go.

Leo decline cause he has some more training to do, but Naruto agree to see it run. Donnie smile and drag Naruto outside the lair, Donnie show off the performance of his toy car.

"Check out the turning radius of this thing, Naruto." said Donnie as the toy car keep on going, until it make a sharp U-turn and fall into the edge of the water.

"Aww…" Donnie wince.

"Remind me to never let you behind a wheel from a real car," Naruto stated.

"Hang on, I'll get it." Donnie ran towards to his toy car, he grab a stick and try it to get his toy.

He was about to get his car, until a large debris knock it further and make Donnie fell into the water.

"Donnie!" Naruto cries, as the water drag Donnie into a small waterfall.

As Donnie fell into the water, his foot got stuck on large debris.

"Naruto!" Donnie try to move, "I'm stuck, and I can't get my leg free."

"Naruto!" As the water kept on rising, Donnie shouted again.

"Naruto!" until he completely submerge in water.

Naruto dive into the water, he saw Donnie about to lose conciseness. Naruto quickly grabbed the wood that Donnie got stuck on off of him, he grabbed Donnie and pull him to shore.

They got onto shore, they panted and Donnie ask, "What you didn't get the car?"

Naruto gape and whack Donnie on the noggin, "Seriously?" Naruto glared at him.

Donnie laugh nervously, "Hehe, sorry.

"Come on, let's go home." Both Donnie and Naruto stood up and walk back to the lair.

"Should I built a remote-control boat next time," Donnie smile weakly until Donnie got whack on the head again.

"Owww…" Donnie rub his head.

Another normal day.

Weeks pass, they're run out of food and supplies. Master Splinter, Naruto and Leo, travel around the sewer to gather food and supplies.

Both Splinter and Naruto have a conversation while Leonardo trail behind so he couldn't hear what their saying.

"Sensei we should get some real food from the surface," Naruto insist, as he pick a few supplies and put it on his garbage bag.

"No Naruto, the surface had a lot of dangers." Said Splinter, as he grabbed a good pile of woods.

"You know I can take care myself," Naruto snort.

"Yes I know, but your brothers may follow you."

"Sensei, I can be right back." Naruto pick up an old rusting shove, "Before they notice I'm gone."

Splinter put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "Naruto you're their big brother, they look up to you. They may follow you to surface and get hurt, I know you won't like that."

Naruto pouted but sigh after, "I know Sensei," Naruto look at his Sensei, "But at least let me go surface near a convenient store, so I can get some instant ramen, some pizza and some fruits and vegetables so we can use the seeds to growth our own."

Splinter thought for a moment, but ultimately he sigh. "Ok, just because your good at stealth doesn't mean you won't watch out anything dangerous."

Splinter warned Naruto, "Don't you worry." Naruto give out a thumb up, "I'll be careful."

"After you said that, some reason it makes me even more worry." Splinter deadpanned.

"Come my sons, there more useful items on the upper level." As he signaled his sons, he climbs the ladder.

Leo grabbed some kind of old box and put it his garbage bag, when Leo reach the ladder he look up and gulp.

Leo's legs shanking from fear, Naruto grab he shoulder and smiles.

"Come on, Leo if you fall I catch you promise." Leo ease a bit and nodded, he started to climb while Naruto behind him.

"This tunnel stretches for miles in all directions," said Splinter, "To avoid losing your way, you must stop and observer you're surroundings carefully."

Leo looked up and down, as he look down he saw how high he is. He legs started to shake 'til his entire body shaking.

"Come on, Leo we're almost at the top." Splinter call out Leo.

"I-I can't."

"Leonardo you must."

"Leo!" Leo look down and Naruto with an encouraging smile, "Don't look down, look at Sensei and only Sensei."

Naruto tried to encourage Leonardo more, "Give me your bag. Just focus only on Sensei, take deep breath and release slowly."

Leo nodded as he gives his bag to Naruto, he look at Splinter and took a deep breath and releases it slowly. He slowly stated to climb.

"Just don't look down Leo, no matter ok." said Naruto with encouraging tone.

Leo continues to climb up, slowly. When he reaches at the top, Splinter grab his hand and pulled him up.

When Leo finally landed safely, he started tear up and hug Splinter tightly. Splinter comport his son, as Leo saw Naruto reach the top he quickly tackle and hug as he sob on Naruto's shoulder.

"It ok, Leo." Naruto comport his brother, "Everything will be fine."

Leo continued crying on Naruto's shoulder.

Weeks follow; Naruto and Splinter decide to train Leonardo to get over his fear of height by building his confidence slowly.

They started small bamboo blocks for Leonardo to stand on; they blindfold him on 2nd week. Week by week, they increase the height of the bamboo blocks until is high enough.

"Now my son, remove your blindfold." As Leo removed his blindfold, he saw he was so high up he lost his balance and fall on the safety mat below.

Splinter shook his head, Naruto sigh. Until Naruto got an idea, he and Splinter discuss on how to Leo get over his fear.

Two days later, Splinter, Naruto and Leo gone to get food and supplies in upper level again. Naruto suggest they go to a shortcut so they go topside faster.

When they reach the end of the tunnel, Leo's fear resurfaced as he looked down on just how high they are.

"We must continue on Leonardo," said Splinter as he started to climb on very rusting pipe.

"Come on Leo you can climb on my back, if you want." Naruto also started to climb the rusting pipe.

"Y-You two go ahead," said Leo with shaking tone, "I go around the long way."

"That will take hours, Leo." Said Naruto as he climb the pipe, the pipe started to tilt from the weight from Naruto and Splinter.

"That's ok, I could use exercises."

As both Naruto and Splinter reach higher the pipe tilt further until is bent like is about to snap. Splinter was about to fall until Naruto catch his hand, while his other hand hang on the pipe they're hanging for dear life.

"Master Splinter! Naruto!" Leo cries.

Seeing his family is in danger, Leo immediately leap to pipe he look down afraid to fall.

"Don't look down, don't look down." He cast away his fear so he can recuse his family.

"Naruto! Grab on," Naruto swing Splinter towards to Leo, so Splinter could reach Leo's hand. Leo catch Splinter's hand so he pull him up while Splinter pull Naruto up, relief he pull them but they're not safe yet. When they about to leave the pipe begin to tilt again.

"We won't make it in time," Leo cries.

"So we make our own exit," Naruto pull out a grabbling hook and toss it onto a steel bar. Naruto gives it to Splinter; he put Naruto on his left shoulder and Leo on right.

They swung cross into a tunnel and landed safely.

"But you two could yourself at any time," asked Leo.

"Of course, Leo. But without that you wouldn't face your fear," Naruto explain with a smiles, while Splinter smile too and nodded.

"Come my son, lets gather our supplies," Splinter insisted as he walked pass them.

"Hai Master," Naruto and Leo bow as they catch up to their master.

Same old, same old day for Naruto's family.

Months pass, the brothers started to suspect Naruto has gone to surface every time he run an errand for Master Splinter. Master Splinter always told them never go to surface, but they ask each other why only Naruto gone topside? Why couldn't they?

Well, of course Naruto is a human. He can blend in better among human, but that won't stop their curiosity.

One day they saw Naruto leave the lair and headed topside, he was asked by Master Splinter to get some foods from a nearby convenient store.

The Turtles follow carefully, when they saw him climb up a ladder that lead to the surface. Naruto open the lid and exit the sewer, the turtles waited for Naruto to leave.

When Naruto had gone to convenient store, the Turtles immediately climb the ladder and open the lid.

Unfortunately they weren't strong enough to open the lid, despite Naruto's size was he stronger than the Turtles.

Unable to open the lid, they stop and try again next time. Another months pass, Naruto gone to the surface again.

Once more the Turtles follow him again, with their strength training this time they open the lid.

"No cutting in," Raph protest.

"So, move you're big fat shell." Mikey shot back.

When they got outside for the very first time, they were astonished how big and beautiful the outside world is. Well…If you could count the garbage can, a garbage filled dumpster, trash everywhere and the rotting foods. So yeah, this was beautiful compared to the sewer.

"It's amazing, all this opening space." Said Leo with awe in his voice.

"Man! Master Splinter and Naruto has be holding out on us," said Raph as he marvels the scenery. "Its… Its…"

"Beautiful!" Raph couldn't describe the wonder of the outside world so, Donnie finish for him.

Right around the corner, two pre-teen boys were about to go home. Until they spot something made them worrisome.

There were a couple of kids playing street hockey on the street.

"It's Danny Donna and his Wolf pack," said the short blue hair and glasses kid name's Stevie, he wearing a snow cap, a light blue short cut sleeves hoodie, brownish baggy pants and blue sneaker.

"Man, those guys think they own the street." Said the slightly long blue hair kid named Arnie wearing a red loose T-shirt and blue baggy pants with red sneaker.

"How come they gonna play in front of my step, Stevie?" asked Arnie, the same apartment that also have convenient store right next to it.

As Naruto grocery shopping behind the window of the store, never realize what was happening outside, as he was busy shopping. How he got money buy all stuff he needed there? Sometimes there are some lost wallets floating around sewer, he pick them up and use the money for food and supplies for his family.

Now returning to the two boys.

"I can help you," as Stevie declare to help his friend, "we're standing up to them." Until he looked at them he gulp, "Maybe."

"I like that too, they beat the shit out of us." Arnie admit, "You go on around and go home, I'll be ok."

"Be careful, I'll see you tomorrow." Stevie said farewell to his friend.

As Arnie calmly walks up to his apartment, until the bullies notice him and approach.

"Hey guys, its Arnie dork. You forgot to pay your toll yesterday." They demanded their rent fee from Arnie, as the leader keep on shoving on him. "This here is our street."

"I don't want no trouble," said Arnie.

"Well you've got trouble, does he boys?" the bullies started surround Arnie, when the leader about to hit him Arnie make a break for it and run as fast he can. The bullies follow suit, as they pass by the convenient store.

Naruto was about to pay the clerk he saw Arnie chasing by the bullies, Naruto immediately pay the clerk.

"Keep the change," Naruto bolted out of the store with his shopping bag in hand, leaving a confuse clerk.

While the Turtles play king of the hill version of trash.

"I am Raphael's King of the trash," Raph shove Mikey and kick Donnie as he still retain his title, until Leo flip him over and declare his the new king.

"Sorry Raph you're the trash, I'm the king."

"All hail Leo king of the trash dump," Mikey decree Leo the king, as they play their game Donnie heard footstep coming their way.

"Guys! Someone coming," they immediately hide under the dumpster, while Naruto use his acrobatic skill leap to the rooftop of the building to see what going on.

Arnie turn into dead end alleyway, regretting his decision as he turns back but it was too late the bullies' corner him, "Oh crap." He muttered.

"Nowhere to run," said the leader, no escape the bullies begin to beat Arnie with their hockey sticks. The Turtles watch the beating until he had enough.

"Somebody gonna help the kid," Leo insist.

"Yeah, finally some real action." Raph agree, before they all agree to do it.

One of the bully got hit by a flowerpot on head from above, "Ouch!" at least he have a helmet.

"Who did that?" asked the bullies one of his friends.

The Turtles were surprise, Leo ask Raph. "Did you do that?"

Raph shook, "No." he turn Mikey, "Mikey?"

He shook and ask, "Don?" he also shook.

Then another bully got hit by an egg, then all the bullies got hit by dozen of eggs.

"Hey! What the-" the leader got hit on the head by a egg, when look at the sky another hit on his face and other stuff started to fall down, flower pots were dangerous if hit you got hit on the noggin from high up, of course the one who throw it never hit the bullies, other stuff fall on them are, some tomato, fruit and vegetables.

"Ahhh, Let's get outer here." The bullies flee like chicken, the leader glares at Arnie before leaving. "Next time Jones."

The one who throw the food was Naruto, he sigh. "There go our food, well at least I save our instant ramen and microwave pizzas."

The Turtles and Arnie were confuse, what just happen earlier. They shook it off and forget what happen.

As Arnie leave, the Turtles decide to teach the kid how to defend himself. They disguise themselves with a red cap, brown jacket, tan yellow long sleeves t-shirt, blue baggy pants and cerulean sneaker. The one up first is Leo, as Turtles discuss their plan to teach the kid.

Up above Naruto listen to their plan, he sigh. "This will not end well."

Naruto saw Leo approach Arnie, saying he shouldn't be a bully and it all about honor.

Naruto roll his eyes, when he saw Leo would teach the kid. He follows them to the rooftop, Naruto hide top of a watering tank.

Leo and Arnie sat down in lotus position, as Leo talks about importance of focusing the mind.

"Frist of all, you have to be serious about wanting to change things." Said Leo, "You have to feel the power…"

"Connect with the power."

"Find your inner core."

"Your honor."

"Your true heart, did you found it yet?"

"I don't think so. Ah, little dude, I can't feel my legs." Arnie can't focus and the position makes his legs go numb, but he tries his best to obey Leo's instructions.

Naruto faceplams, as continue obverse them. When Leo told Arnie to mediate, he leaves for a moment, which was then Leo switch one of his brothers.

Naruto waited who next teach Arnie, he appear later. He obverses them a bit more.

When Naruto saw an orange bandanna, _'It's seem it Mikey turn.'_

"Ready for more learning?"

"Well, trying to be serious, breath and stuff to find my inner strength like you said." Said Arnie, "But it kinda make my head hurt."

"What are you kidding me!?" Mikey exclaimed, "Get up, get up."

"Forget all that baloney, but first and most important lesson is this: you need the right attitude!" Arnie blinked in confuse, "And part having a winning attitude is having a cool battle cry, a heroic superhero kind of battle cry."

As Mikey gone do a superhero pose, "Like in the comic books." Naruto groan, while Arnie blink again in confusion.

"I got it, goro goro sa ma." Mikey insist Arnie to try it.

"Goro goro what the-?" Unfortunately, he can't remember it.

Naruto faceplams once again and groan as his hand cover he face, _'Oh come on, even a 5 year old can remember that.'_

"Its Goro goro sa ma, its mean mister Thunder. Goro goro sa ma, it's perfect for you."

"If you yell out Goro Goro sa ma, while charging into battle." As he demonstrate and do a series of punches, "You're foe will flee like coward for you."

_'Ahh memories, I was like that once.'_ Naruto thought.

"Ohhhh, I really want to see that." Said Mikey with excitement, "Come on, let's try it."

"Awh, they should cream me again." As Mikey takes Arnie down to the alley, Naruto follow them. "Nope with your new cool battle cry."

"Remember Goro goro sa ma, Now go get them." Mikey playful punch onto his ribs and encourage him to do the battle cry toward the bullies, who are playing street hockey.

"Goro goro… ro…rama." Arnie forgot the battle cry again, the bullies spotted him and confuse what was he saying, but they didn't care they rush forward and beat up him again.

"Oww, that gonna hurt in the morning." Naruto commented at rooftop so he can get better view.

A moment later, its Donatello's turn try to teach Arnie. While Naruto still hide the same the watering tank.

Naruto's eyes twitching, Donnie teaching him is chess. Naruto understand what Donnie doing, but he got it all wrong. Arnie is not serious as Leo, he not unpredictable like Mikey, he defiantly not smart as Donatello, he could be like Raph more of a brawler. All that Arnie would need is someone that teaches him correctly in the right order of things. But for now its not doing much of a good job.

"It's important to really think you're action through, it all like game of chess you have to be thinking three or four move ahead of your opponent, planning knowing what's coming." Donnie explain, that Arnie plan his strategies ahead of time.

But Arnie struggle with the complexity of the game, Donnie waited patiently for Arnie to make a move.

30 minutes pass, Arnie haven't make move. Both Naruto and Donnie fall asleep, till a bird landed on Donatello head.

He wake up and decide to leave, switch with Raph now. When Arnie spoke Naruto wake up and saw its Raph turn.

_'This gonna be good,'_ Naruto thought.

"I been studying on the broad like you said, but I still don't get it. I like the horsey though, I try think it through, but I don't know."

_'Seriously? I know shoji when I was his age,'_ Naruto though.

"Listen, pal, the first and most important lesson is: Never think. Never! Just act and react, and always attack!" said Raph.

"I sure wish, you make up your mind. Be serious, use your battle cry, think it through and next never think, I don't get it." Arnie complains and wishes that his mentor would make up his mind on how he should behave.

"What you need is a weapon. It's all about the weapons." Raph insist, "We need find you some kind of weapon."

They look around, if there any weapon lying around. Raph got little frustrated, until Arnie look at the board.

So they decide to use the chess piece for a weapon, Raph sets up some cans and tosses the game pieces at them, knocking them all down. Raph hands Arnie some chess pieces, "You try."

"K," said Arnie weakly, he throws the game pieces, but they hit the ground, rebound off the wall and come back to pelt the youths.

"Hmm, maybe you need better target. Let's what you do in combat."

_'Oh boy, not again.'_ After Naruto hear what Raph said, Naruto follow them.

Raph leads the Arnie back to the streets and tells him to attack his enemies with chess pieces. Arnie hesitates, but approaches the thugs and throws the chess pieces at them. The projectiles miss by a mile, and the result got beat up again.

After getting beat up again, Raph return home before Master Splinter notice he was gone. Arnie return to the rooftop waiting for his mentor.

Arnie sigh, _'I won't be strong ever.'_ When a shadow overcast behind him, he turned around expecting his mentor. But instead he was greeted by white fox mask boy wear an orange hoodie slightly taller than his mentor.

"You seem troubled?" asked the fox boy.

"You can say that," said Arnie as he sigh, "I just don't get it, I try what red hat kid said. But everything back fires."

"Maybe, I should give up."

"So, you give up like that. You're weaker than I thought." The fox boy mocked Arnie.

Arnie got angry, "Their stronger than I am."

"That's not excuse to give up," Fox boy stated, "Will you be bullied forever, will ya?"

Arnie muttered as he clenched his fist.

"What was that? I can't hear you."

"I said…" Arnie muttered again.

"What? Again can't hear you?"

"I said No! I won't be bullied ever again!" Arnie cries.

"Good!" fox boy nodded.

"Will you teach how to fight for real?" asked Arnie with nervous tone.

"No," Arnie hung his head down in sadden.

"But I can give you advice," Arnie lift his head up, "You can only be strong when you want protect something."

"Protect something?" Arnie got blank expression, "Like what?"

"Your precious people."

"But?" before Arnie ask more, the fox boy disappeared.

Arnie look around, but the fox boy is nowhere to be seen. He scratch his head in confusion for a few moment later.

All four Turtles are in the alley (but only one Leo is disguised and visible).

"Ok let try out, everything what you learn to face your enemy." Leonardo urges Arnie to take all that he's learned and fight the bullies.

"But you make faces my enemy twice, they beat shit out of me both time." Arnie complains that he's already been beaten up twice, but Leo prods him into trying.

"I did? Well try it again, but use everything what you've learn." Leo push toward the bullies.

"So? You think he learn everything?" asked Mikey.

"I hope, I mean you taught him basic self-defense, right Mikey?" Leo ask Mikey, "How to kick and punch," Leo pointed himself, "I cover inner strength."

"I didn't teach him, any fighting skill." Said Mikey, "I thought Raph was gonna do that."

"I didn't, Donnie did you?"

"Oh shell." They looked at Arnie, he got beat up again.

"…Ok, we gonna start over but this time with the real basic." Said Leo.

"Right! Or as Master Splinter would say 'A foundation of a house, must start strong-' as Mikey do Master Splinter impression, a shadow looming above him he shriek.

As the three other Turtles turn to see the shadow looming over them, they find their furious Sensei in front of them.

"Master Splinter!"

Naruto was on the rooftop watching his brother get scolding and order to go home.

When Master Splinter turns his head look at rooftop, Naruto disappear.

_'Naruto?'_ Master Splinter thought.

Arnie walking alone down the sidewalk.

"I just tell that kid with the red hat kid, the training isn't working." he approaches his apartment building, he sees his nerdy friend Stevie getting bullied by the same group of thugs that have been beating him.

"Oh, are you gonna cry, hey look he gonna cry." The leader taunted his friend.

"Hey! Give it back!" the boy name Stevie try get his book back.

"Stevie," When Arnie saw his friend get bully, his got enrage.

_'Protect you're precious people.'_

"Oh what you gonna do about it?" said the leader until a cries, when he look at source. He saw Arnie charging at him rage in his eyes.

Arnie gives him, hard punch to the face knocking over to the ground.

The other two bullies got angry and charge at him. When one of the bullies swung his hockey stick, Arnie duck under. Making the bullies hit his follow bully, and then Arnie grabbed the bully's hockey stick then elbow him to the gut follow up with a backhanded punch to the face knocking him down.

When Arnie look at the fallen bully and the leader sneak from behind trying to hit him with a hockey stick. But when the leader about to hit Arnie, Arnie saw it, so he blocked it with the hockey stick from the bully he knock over.

The leader keep on hitting him, but Arnie always block it. Until Arnie disarm him and hit his feet making the bully leader off balance.

When the other bullies saw their leader fall down, they got scared so they ran away like chickens.

When the leader saw Arnie angry face, he run away too running with his tail between his legs.

"That right! You better run, you bullies better watch it cause' Arnold "Casey" Jones let any of you push nobody around no more!" Casey declared to his bullies.

"Gora… Gora… Goongala… Goongala!" Casey cries his battle cry.

"Wow," Stevie is impressed with his friend's newfound fighting skills; Casey gives his book to him.

"C'mon Stevie I walk you home," the two buddies walk off, finally feeling confident and safe.

At the rooftop, Naruto saw everything. He chuckle the kid faces his bullies, only thing to do is get grocery again.

_**Naruto?**_

Naruto eyes widen, he hear something familiar.

_'Kurama?'_

* * *

**Beta: Jebest4781**

**Now I know, Kurama was release after Kaguya got seal and never reunite with Naruto after she sent Naruto to a new world in my last chapter. But if you look at Chapter 690-696 in Naruto's manga, Kurama is little different, so to answer your question. Yes he is Kurama, but no he isn't Kurama also.**

**If you get it, you're a Naruto super fan haha.**

**If you didn't well, you have to tune in next time.**

**Nothing else to say.**

**This is RayKage52, Signing out.**


	3. Memories of the Past Part 2

**Hey everyone! A new chapter is updated, sorry for the delay it was supposed to be updated last week. Last 2 week I wasn't motivated to write this chapter cause… well, it involved with GF. I won't tell you in detail, I don't like sprout out about my personal life. I just tell you why I wasn't updating it, right now I'm a bit confuse right now I'm relief she gone or sadden she gone. Well, she is very demanding always putting pressure on me.**

**Well, right now I think I'm ok. No eating ice cream with my tear running down my cheeks hahaha.**

**Well I guess time will tell.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and TMNT, but I do own pizzeria and ramen stand. Nope, I don't own any of those but I will someday.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Memories of the Past Part.2**

Five years has pass as a 15 years old Naruto was attending his garden… well, it's both his and Master Splinter garden that they growth inside the lair with an artificial heat source built by Donatello, they're the only two who like gardening. His appearance change a bit, his hair had grown a little longer, almost reaching back of his shoulder and has two side bang each side of his face. Almost the perfect image of (Minato) his Father, his height was still the same when he was still in the Elemental Nations of being 166 cm, still slight taller than his brother.

It also five years has pass than Naruto discover that Kurama is still inside of him, but not what he had expected. This Kurama is not the Kurama he knew.

This Kurama is the other half of Kurama, the yin half, the one inside his father before being transferred onto him. When all of the tailed beasts had gone inside into Naruto, both Kurama halves didn't merge into one, it's decided they will merge back into one after the war. But they never got the chance because Kaguya hurled Naruto into a different world while his chakra was sucked into Kaguya.

Naruto was a bit sadden that this is not Kurama he grew to know, but his acceptance towards this Kurama was nonetheless. Naruto and Yin Kurama discussed about that could his chakra be recovered?

Yin Kurama answered yes, but it will take a decade or two to fully recover his lost chakra and also Yin Kurama also need to sleep couple more years. He also needed to recover his lack of chakra in him, Yin Kurama suggested Naruto to learn the 8 Inner gates while his chakra recover.

Sure, that a little overkill but it won't hurt to learn it, you could never be unprepared.

Yin Kurama gave Naruto a warning, once he got his proper chakra level back. He would have to re-learn chakra control again, Naruto groaned in response.

Naruto sighed in defeat, when his chakra return to normal he has to re-learn everything.

Yin Kurama had gone deep into Naruto's subconscious to review Naruto's life, Yin Kurama now understood why Yang Kurama saw Naruto with great respect. He saw the hardship, the struggle, and the bond that Naruto forge in his life.

Yin Kurama gave Naruto the respect that the Yang Kurama had given him, saying their goodbye. Yin Kurama soon went back to sleep, leaving Naruto to train even harder.

For the past five years, Naruto tried to learn the 8 Inner gates. Unfortunately, he learned to open only two gates, Naruto gave Rock Lee great respect to learn five gates only in two years.

Without anyone to teach him how to properly open the gates, he'd have to rely on his own experience and memories on fighting Lee, Guy or any 8 gates user.

Right now he's taking a break from training, to attend his flowers and some vegetables.

"There you go guys," wearing his gardener cloth, Naruto watering his plants with a water pot, he greatly care for his garden if anyone messes his garden… especially Michelangelo… hell will pay if anyone mess his garden. After watering his plants he put down his water pot on shelves of other gardened tools.

As Naruto was about to leave to do something else, he stumble an old robot toy on a box of old stuff that his brother own, no doubt from Mikey.

He picked up the toy and remembered something about the past, he a headache race through his head. Remembering that crazy week involving a toy robot that his brothers fought over.

He remembered it like, it was yesterday.

-Long Flashback-

_10 years ago…_

_A 5-year-old Naruto was playing tag with his 4 years old brothers within safe distance from the lair. The five brothers played for hours, until it was time to go home._

_When the orange ray of the sunset shined through the sidewalk sewer vent signaling it time go home._

_"It's seems it's time we get back," Naruto announced, the turtles groan. "Come on guys, before Master Splinter have a fit."_

_"Ok," the turtles wince, but agree._

_As they were walking back to the lair, Leo saw something laying on the sewer floor._

_"Hey, check it out." What was lying on the sewer water floor was a toy robot, Naruto thought it look a little advance. But what does he know; almost everything in this world is advance than his previous one was._

_"Cool, a toy." Mikey pick up the robot toy, then toss it to Naruto._

_"Naruto catch," Naruto chuckled as he caught it then throw it to Leo._

_Leo threw to Raph next, "Go long." Raph catch it, "Nice catch."_

_"Coming get it," Raph throw it to Donnie then to Mikey._

_Suddenly they hear something came from the toy, saying something that a toddler wouldn't understand._

_"Whoa, hear that, my new toy talk." said Mikey then the robot toy spoke something again that the toddler didn't understand, but only Naruto and Donatello understood a bit what it saying._

_"Activating inner monologue sub-routine," then a digital sound that hear from the toy, until Mikey shake it._

_"Do it again, do it again."_

_"I don't hear anything." Said Mikey with disappointing tone._

_"Whose care, let's take it home," said Raph._

_"Yeah!" the boys exclaimed, the boys ran towards their home._

_"Come on."_

_"Last one there is rotten shell."_

_As they arrived back home, Mikey immediately rushed to his toy car and put the toy robot on his toy race car._

_"Check out my demolition derby driver bros," Mikey drive his toy car to the wall._

_The car crash letting the toy robot launch out the car then picking up by Donnie, using pieces of string, he tied it to his toy rocket._

_"Derby driver? No way Mikey, we are using this toy for scientific purposes. He's my atmospheric research probe," Donatello launches his rocket in the air making swirling around the air._

_Then Naruto catch it, "No we making him into a puppet that have hidden weapon in him," kid friendly of course. Naruto never had a toy before only thing that close of toy in his previous childhood was his wallet frog "Gama-chan."_

_As Naruto held it up on his hand, Raph snatch it from him._

_"No his mine, find your on toy."_

_"No fair Raph, I want to play with him." Leo tries to snatch the toy from Raph, until they let it go, it catch by Master Splinter._

_"Whose toy is this?" asked Splinter._

_"Mine!" the boys exclaimed together, don't know why Naruto wants it. Maybe it the fulfillment that he have his very first toy or is it his child urge tendencies in him?_

_"I see… My sons, your relationship to each other is more important than yours relationship to things." The boys hung their head down in shame, especially Naruto he was supposed to be the big brother to guide his brother to the right path, he was immature on this._

_Well, he's always immature but not Mikey's immature. Sure his in a child body, but his mind is beyond in years._

_"Unit you learn that and learn to share, this toy is off limit." Splinter toss the toy in a blue box, "You must not allow possessions to possess you, for that lead to obsession."_

_Splinter turn his head faces the boys, "do you understand?"_

_"Yes sensei," the boys said it together._

_"Good," Splinter stood up and walks towards the boys, "and now young ninja it's bed time."_

_"Aww," the boys wince, they walk to their bed unknowingly the toy robot close the blue box._

_All the boys gone to sleep… except one._

_As Mikey waited his brothers to fall asleep. He sneaked towards the blue box and open it, he picked up the toy._

_When Mikey think he in the clear, unit his brothers stand behind him; except for Naruto who's still sleeping with an angry expression._

_"Nice try Mikey, but you heard Master Splinter." Leo snatch it Mikey, "You can't play my toy until you learn to share."_

_"You're toy!?" the three other turtles exclaimed._

_"Good thing I already learned that lesson." Leo walk away with the robot toy in hand, "Later Bros."_

_"No way his mine, I found him." Mikey follow Leo with Donnie._

_"And I appraise his advance robotic, so give me." as Donatello chase Leo, Raph got frustrate he shove his brother to the lair room, making the both of them fall over._

_"Like I said he's mine."_

_"You want fight for him, huh?" Now Mikey got angry, "You got it bro!"_

_Mikey soon tackled Raph making him drop the robot toy. Unknown to them Donatello sneak away with the toy, Leo saw this he shove him to the wall making Donnie toss the toy to another wall only to bounce out the sewer._

_"Opps," that only thing Leo say._

_At the surface, the robot toy suddenly the toy stood up and started to run._

_"Free at last, those turtles are insane," as the robot toy attempts to make his getaway only to be hit by a car._

_The dark blue car stop, when the car's door open. It reveals a slightly overweight old man wearing a purple suit._

_As the old man step out the car, he eyes widen. "Is it?"_

_"No… it can't be… can it?" the old man gasp, "But it is."_

_The old man pick up the toy, "It's you… at last, you're mine, my own, my cherished."_

_The old man laughs as he walked to his car, then a sewer cap open revealing the turtles._

_"Hey, that geezer stole my toy." Said Mikey._

_"You mean my toy," said Raph. The turtle's rushes toward the running car and hop on the back of it._

_Few Moment earlier, Naruto sleeping soundly until rakes woke him up. As he opened his eyes he saw his brothers are not in bed._

_"Guys?" Naruto call out his brothers, but no response._

_He try again, "Mikey?" still no response._

_Then again, "Donnie… Leo… Raph…" he was about ask Master Splinter, until he heard noises outside the lair, he rushes toward it._

_He saw his brothers ran toward the surface, he run after them and forgetting to inform Master Splinter._

_Unknown to him, Master Splinter also wake up from the noise seeing his eldest son ran after his brothers, he soon followed._

_As Naruto climb out the sewer, he saw his brothers hitch a ride on the back of a car. Naruto try to catch up the car, but he couldn't in his current level._

_"Man, I wish my chakra is back." Naruto muttered, when Naruto try to find a way to catch up. Before he lost them, when a shine of light hit him. He saw a car is about to run pass him, Naruto has to think fast, he ran towards to the nearest trash can he found a cable wire, a stake board and some bendable metal._

_He pick them up as he catch up the moving car, he make-ship hook attach with the cable wire. As the car start to accelerate, he tosses the cable wire. The make-ship hook attach itself around the rear bumper of the car, Naruto held the end of the rope as he rides his stake board, now his street surfing._

_Lucky him the car he riding is driving the same direction as the dark blue car is, with his brothers._

_When he saw the dark blue park at front of a building, he let go of the rope from the car he riding. As he slow down he stop at of the front building._

_He look at the building, it's have two bears solider each side of the building and two gifts warp next to the bears solider then two candy canes next to the gifts warp and at the center it had a big smiling head as clock, the name of the place is Wendell's World._

_Naruto walk toward the front door only for him to be in awe, there were so many toys. He squealed in joy, until he realize what he doing. He punch himself, he scowl and mutter, "Stupid child urge tendencies."_

_At the basement of the building, a room that looked like a mad scientist laboratory. At the center of the room, the toy robot is laying on a metal table._

_The toy robot woke up and try to get up, but couldn't. 'I seem to have short circuited, initiating self-diagnostic and repair functions. This may take a while and until then, I'm helpless.'_

_"Welcome to Wendell's World, New York's flagship peddler of kiddie toys." The old man step out of the shadow and laugh, "Claptrap kiddie toys compare to you."_

_"I'm Wendell," the old man introduce himself, "and you my cherished are in my secret workshops."_

_"Yes, yours in fine shape." Wendell pick the toy up and marvel it beauty, "bruised, but still quiet lovely especially considering that you must been made what? Eighty years ago."_

_"At least, that what I saw you."_

_"You I remember it like it was yesterday," Wendell remember that day, he first saw the toy robot's laser destroyed his toy solider eighty years ago._

_"I was just a boy back then, but certainly left an impression. You, the most magnificent toy ever built."_

_"As you can see, I have hard time thought letting you go my cherished." The destroyed solider is incase in glass casing, "now I have you in my hands, time find out what make you tick."_

_Wendell pushed the button, the buzz saw blade started to buzz. 'No! I'm doomed!' the robot toy spoke mentally._

_Back upstairs, Naruto look around to find his brothers. When he saw them at last, they had gone down to a secret passage._

_As Naruto was about to follow them, the turtles got out the secret passage with killer toy robots chasing them._

_One of the killer toy robot with whip as an arm grab Mikey's legs and drop the toy robot to the floor, the other turtles grab and pull him away from the killer toy._

_Naruto's big brother instinct gone alert, he quickly grabbed a toy baseball bat on the toy shelve._

_When the killer toy about to whip the turtles, Naruto appear front of them._

_"Naruto!" the turtles exclaimed._

_Naruto hit the robot's arm whip away from them, and then he hit it again to let go of Mikey._

_Making the other turtles stumble back, when they stood up again the killer robot attack them again._

_"I don't know what going on." Naruto gone to defenses stance, "But we talk about it later, after we destroy this robots reject."_

_"Right!" the turtles agree._

_They charged at the killer toy, Naruto swing his bat the toy away. Unfortunately some of the robots jump on his back._

_Naruto dropped his bat, tries to get the toys off his back._

_Naruto and the turtles got outnumber, this is pathetic they got beating on toy robots. Hey their 4-5 years old, especially for Naruto as his physically five year old body doesn't do what he wants yet, but his thought this is pathetic it greatly blow his pride._

_When this is over, he surely training harder._

_Suddenly different toys attack the robot toys and destroy them._

_Confuse what happen, Mikey make a comment of it._

_"Uh, are we really lucky or is this store like… haunted."_

_"Who care, now we can get outer here." Said Donnie._

_"What?" the turtle's gasp they turn around, they saw Wendell stand behind them._

_"Leaving so soon the fun just getting started."_

_Wendell laughs, as a huge robot toy walks towards to them._

_"Destroy, destroy, destroy." The giant robot toy is ready to launch it laser at them._

_"Play time is over," said Wendell._

_"Destroy, Destroy." The giant robot attack the boys with it laser on the ground, making them hit the ground."_

_"I thought toy robots were supposed to be fun," Raph wince, as the giant robot toy about attack them again._

_Master Splinter soon appears behind of Wendell._

_"Master Splinter!" the boys cheer._

_"Hooray!" Naruto's eyebrow raise, he swore he heard a voice._

_"Eww, a talking rat." Wendell spoke in disgusting tone and shook his head, "This city attract all kind."_

_"Release my sons at once," Splinter demanded._

_"How my ultra bot blast you bits instead," the ultra bot launch it weapon on Splinter, Splinter rushes towards the robot toy also dodge all it attack._

_Splinter jumped into the air and kicked the robot's head making it shut down._

_But when it about to shut down, it started again. Then attack Master Splinter once more._

_When ultra bot was about to attack Master Splinter, Naruto saw the little robot toy jump on the back of the giant robot toy._

_The little robot toy opened a casing where the batteries are. He took off the battery making the ultra bot shut down._

_"What? What happen? Why it stop." Wendell shutter, he saw the battery was on the ground. Master Splinter picked it up he was about to comment, Naruto beat to the punch._

_Naruto chuckle, "Run out of battery."_

_Master Splinter chuckles, he ruffed Naruto hair making smiles at him._

_"Nooooo," Wendell started to kick the ultra bot._

_As Splinter walk towards his other sons, they run toward him and embrace him._

_"Master Splinter!"_

_"Father!"_

_"It good to see you to my sons." Splinter smile, but turn into disappointment expression._

_"If I haven't track Naruto to this store, who forgot to inform me." Naruto rub his head nervously_

_"I may not see you again."_

_"And what worse you reveal yourselves to surface world," the boy's head hung down in shame. "And force me do it as well."_

_"We're sorry sensei," Naruto apologized in behalf of his brothers. "I should have stop them, I failed as a big brother."_

_When Splinter about to speak, Leo spoke first. "No! Master Splinter, we're the one to blame."_

_"The man stole my toy making us go after our toy."_

_"Yeah and he like crazy in love with it or something." Mikey add to it._

_Splinter scoff, "And willing to do anything to possess it, I see."_

_"For possesses lead to obsession and obsession knows no bound."_

_Splinter stood up, "I hope you learned a valuable lesson my sons."_

_"Yes, Sensei."_

_"Where's the special toy now?" asked Master Splinter._

_"Hey, here it is. We thought we lost it from all the fighting." Donnie pick it up._

_Donnie stare at it for moment then spoke, "You know, I don't wants it anymore."_

_"Yeah, me either." Leo add._

_The boys turn to Wendell who's sat on the floor in depression._

_Donnie walk to him and offer him the toy robot, "Here you have it."_

_"What!?" again Naruto heard the voice coming from the toy robot, it not what a normal toy to say._

_"You're giving it to me, just like that?" Wendell question this._

_"My relationship with my brothers is more important than my relationship with this thing." Stated Donnie, both Naruto and Splinter smiles at this._

_"You know I first saw this toy when I was about yours age, He-It was magnificent couldn't bear live without it. If you can let it go, I can too." Wendell smiled._

_"It is kinda' ugly lookin'." Mikey commented._

_"And you smell!" Naruto now know this is not normal toy, toys never speak like that._

_"Whaddya know? It CAN talk!"_

_"Yeah! And it's mean!"_

_"Let's chuck it!"_

_Mikey walk toward the trashcan while Wendell hold the trash can bin, Mikey throw it in the trash._

_"I finally free," Wendell sighs in relief, "finally free."_

_"And don't you worry, I'm an expert keeping things to myself. I wouldn't tell anyone about you or what happen tonight." Everybody walking out the store, but only Naruto whose trail behind._

_As Naruto walk toward to the trash can bin, a flash of light appear._

_Naruto shield his eyes, when open his eyes the trash can bin disappear._

_Naruto was confused on what happened, he thought to himself forget everything what happen here. He walked out the store while his family waiting outside, Naruto smile and run towards them._

-End Flashback-

Remembering everything about that night, Naruto got a headache. He shook his head and forgetting that night again.

Naruto walk out the room.

Weeks pass, Naruto and his brothers are playing a video game on an old arcade machine. The game call is Mortal Kombat, it old gen of the game. That was found by Leo and Raph, it was rundown old arcade machine with a lot faulty wiring, some broken parts and a lot dead animal inside of it while living in there.

Until Donatello fixed it up, he was working at it for months.

Now it was all fixed up, they played for hours. Now for the final battle, Naruto vs. Michelangelo.

Scorpion vs. Sub-Zero. FIGHT!

They have been playing intensely, while their brothers cheers them on. Well, only to Naruto.

"Go Naruto! You almost beat him," Leo cheers.

"Kick his smelling shell ass!" Raph cheers loudly and insult Mikey.

"Hey!" Mikey scowled, as he went back at the game.

Naruto's HP is only 20% percent, while Mikey had 50% percent left.

Sub-Zero sends a blast of ice directly towards Scorpion to temporarily freeze him in place for a free hit.

Sub-Zero gives out a series of combo, after Scorpion break his ice prison his turn to attack.

Scorpion teleported behind Sub-Zero connects with a hellfire punch then hit him with a flaming uppercut.

Sub-Zero hit the ground then stood up again. He slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet leaves a trail of ice behind.

Scorpion stood up only to Sub-Zero to grab him and freeze's him then Sub-Zero delivers a massive forward punch to the ribs.

Naruto only have 5% life, Mikey only 15%.

When Mikey was about make a Fatality move.

Naruto quickly presses the button for Scorpion to use his famous move.

Scorpion sending out a rope with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage.

**GET OVER HERE!**

Scorpion unleash a series of combo, Mikey only have 5% life left.

Naruto gone into Fatality move, Scorpion tossed his kunai spear at the Sub-Zero's head. As the kunai is lodged in it, Scorpion begins to slightly pull on the rope a few times, then pulls one last violent tug that causes Sub-Zero head to break off.

The Game's shouted.

**FATALITY! SCORPION WINS!**

Naruto and the other three turtles cheer for victory, while Mikey feels miserable with anime tears running down his face.

The victory was interrupted with Naruto worry face.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Naruto ferociously search something, as he search under him he brothers eyes brow raise if they eyes brow.

"Naruto? What are you looking for?" asked Donnie.

"My necklace, of course." Naruto keep search, the turtles glance each other.

"The necklace you wear?" asked Leo.

"That you never take off?" add Donnie.

"EVER!" add Mikey useless outburst.

"What so special about that necklet anyway?" Raph scoff.

Naruto glares at him, "It is very special Raph. It is sign of a promise years ago."

"What promise?" asked Leo.

Naruto look away, "Well, it promise from a girl."

"What!?" the turtles exclaimed.

"You never told us about this!?" Raph got a bit angry, that his brother never told him about it.

"When this happen?" asked Donnie.

"Yeah, When?" asked Mikey.

"Well, it was years ago." Naruto rub his head nervously, "I'm not sure you guys remember it."

"So how many years ago was it?" asked Leo.

"Well, it started…" Naruto begin his story.

-Long Flashback-

-Naruto POV-

_11 years ago…_

_It been thirteen years, I been found by Master Splinter._

_He told me, he found me somewhere in the sewer. He was gathered supplies until he found me and brought me home, he raise me and you guys of course._

_Two years pass, I grew up with you guys. When Splinter said we're going to a trip, I ask why?_

_He told me, is something personal. At first I was suspicious until I saw him carry a vase, I don't know why Master Splinter carried such a heavy vase._

_We were supposed to be stealthy, why carry such a heavy object? Shouldn't we carry light? I asked him why we carry a vase? What was in it?_

_He answered "Memories."_

_I raise my brow, I thought myself. Is it something to do about his past? When Master Splinter was gone I look inside the vase._

-Interruption by Mikey-

"Uh… What is it?" asked Mikey innocently.

"I was about to until you interrupted me," Naruto glares at Mikey.

"So, what's in it?" other turtles face palmed.

"Ashes," Naruto answer blankly.

"Ashes?" the turtles questioned.

"Yes Ashes, it turn out it ashes of a dear friend of Master Splinter." Naruto answers, "He didn't tell me who his friend was, he just told me he was family."

"But I soon learn it was Master Splinter dead sensei."

"His Sensei!?" the turtles exclaimed in surprise, Naruto nodded.

"His name was Hamato Yoshi, the man who was sensei's owner when he was still a normal rat."

The turtles eyes widen, "So, he like our grandpa or something?" asked Mikey.

"More or less, but yeah he's our grandpa." Naruto shrugged.

"I think we're off topic here, I thought this is about how Naruto meet this girl." Leo stated.

"Your right, Leo. Anyway where am I?" Naruto snap his finger, "Oh yes…"

-Return to Flashback-

_Anyway, in the morning we stowed away into a ship that headed to Japan. Never been to Japan before but I heard people are like me, except for the blonde hair and blue eyes._

_After we arrived at the dock when exited the ship, started to find the Ancient one._

-Interrupted by Mikey again-

"Ancient one? Is he some kind of warrior?" asked Mikey excited, "Maybe he teach us how carries power within us. Like, like, like how fuse two energy into one, making us walk on wall, walk on water or control the elements."

Naruto stared at Mikey with blank expression and a twitchy eye. How the hell did he guess chakra right away, let alone how it can be used?

Raph whacked Mikey back of the head, Mikey groan.

Naruto shook his head, "Anyway…"

-Return to the story-

_As we try to find Ancient one, I got distracted all the tall building all around._

_Next thing I knew, I was lost. Somewhere in the slum of the city, as I was trying to find you guys._

_I saw a girl beaten up by two drunken men._

_The girl was one or two years older than me, she had black raven hair, pale skin and skinny frame._

_You can't blame her, she look like she hasn't eaten in days._

_"Chotto! Anata wa gakkō de sōtei sa rete iru panku? (Hey! you punk are supposed at school?)" Asked the man in drunken state._

_"Un (Yeah)," the other man agreed, "Watashi wa anata ga omou, on'nanoko wa basshinakereba naranai to omoimasu ka? (I think the girl must be punish, do you think?)."_

_The Drunken man#1 agreed._

_Then they do something make my blood boil, they started beat the little girl. She crouched down as they kicking her._

_I quickly rushed towards them then I leap and I flying kick one of the man's face._

_"Dainamikku Entorī (Dynamic Entry)."_

_Good thing I still know how to speak Japanese._

-Interrupted this time by Leo-

"You speak Japanese in that age?" questioned Leo.

"Uh… I learn it from Master Splinter." Naruto trying to cover his mistake, Leo seem a bit suspicion of Naruto behaviors but he drop it.

Naruto continue his story.

-Return you know where-

_As I knock out one of the men, his friend was angry and unleashed a cry and charge at me._

_I quickly moved slightly to left, when the man miss me and almost pass me I karate chop his neck and he got knock out cold._

_After that, I walk up to the girl who was shiver a bit in fear._

_I approach to her carefully without scary her away._

_"Nē, sore wa daijōbu, warui hito wa ima nakunatte iru. (Hey, it ok the bad men are gone now)." I try to calm her down. As she opened her eyes, I saw sorrow and fear in her green eyes, I gently wipe her tear away._

_I pull out my hand and she got up, as she stood we heard a growl. I look around where the sound came from, when turn my attention to her. She looked away and blushes then another growl sound again, it was her stomach._

_When I process what happen, I immediately chuckle._

_"Darekaga uete iru yō ni mieru (Seem someone is hungry)," Naruto smile, the girl nodded._

_"Kuru (Come)," I grab her arm and drag her out of the alleyway, lucky for us we found a ramen stand._

_As I use my cute little kid charm on owner stand, he cave in and give us two free miso ramen bowl._

_I started to eat, but the girl simply stared at her food and tears running her cheeks._

_"O anata wanē, watashi wa anata no tame no machigatta rāmen o erabu nodesu ka? (Hey you ok, did I pick the wrong ramen for you?)" I got worry that I upset her._

_But shook in reply, she snap her chock stick and started to eat the ramen faster than I ever could. When she turns to look at me she give a beautiful smile._

-Interrupted by Naruto's brothers snickering at him-

"Shut up!" Naruto look away and blushes.

His brother chuckles while Raph and Mikey making kissing noisy, Naruto glares at them and return to his story.

-You know what is already-

_I smiled her back, after we have our fill. I promise the ramen stand owner I pay him someday, but old man decline it. He smiled at both of us, he gave me a thumb up making me confused._

_By the time we were out of sight of the ramen stand, I saw Master Splinter standing in the shadow with stern look._

_I sigh turn to the girl, who keep smiling at me._

_"Watashi wa sore o watashi ga ima iku tame no jikan o kangaeru (I think it time for me to go now)," the girl's smile turn into frown and started to tear up, she muttered something I couldn't hear._

_"Nani tte itta no? (What did you say?)"_

_She muttered again but little louder, "Watashi wa futatabi anata ni audarou ka? (Will I see you again?)" She look at me with her sadden eyes._

_I smile at her, "Yakusoku (Promise.)"_

_"Yakusoku? (Promise?)" The girl shyly ask._

_"Mochiron, Naruto Uzumaki wa yakusoku o yaburu koto wa arimasen. Sore o shinjite imasu. (Of course, Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise. Believe it.)" I give her a 'Good Gai' pose, minus the sparkling teeth (copyright patented), she giggles._

_I looked around, I saw a nearby garbage bin I open the lead lid. I found a pendant that has a yin-yang symbol._

_I rushed back towards her, "Koko ni. (Here.)" I split the symbol Yin for her, Yang for me. I warp the yin pendant around her neck._

_"Kore ni yori, kono shinboru wa, otagai itsuka ni watashitachi o an'nai shimasu, (With this, this symbol will guide us to each other someday)," I give out a huge smile, the girl blushes with simple nod and also give out a smile._

_I saw Master Splinter waiting for me, so I said my goodbye to her. "Sate, sayonara (Well, Goodbye.)"_

_I wave my hand, as I walk away I saw her holding the pendant tightly while other hand wave goodbye to me as I saw her tear running down her cheeks._

_It saddened me, but I keep my promise no matter what, we will find each other someday._

-End Flashback-

"Then after that everything is a blur," Naruto finish his story, the turtles eyes brow raise at the last part.

"What you mean after that everything is a blur?" asked Leo.

"That what I mean, after meeting back with Master Splinter I got nothing but blur." Naruto thought for a moment, "the only thing I remember, is meeting a fat ass old man who fart a lot, four floating people and some kind of skeleton ghost thing."

"Skeleton ghost?" asked Donnie, Naruto shrugged.

"Hey! Naruto I found your pendant," Raph call out, "It was under Mikey big fat ass."

"Oh yeah, you big fat ass head," Mikey growl at Raph, who's snicker at him.

Naruto chuckle, "Thanks Raph, I thought never had it again." Naruto put the pendant around his neck.

"Hey something is bothering me," Donnie wonder.

"Oh what that Donnie?" asked Leo.

"If someday Naruto meet this girl," Donnie look at Naruto, "How will know her name?"

Naruto stare at him for a bit, then his eyes widen.

"Oh my god! You're right I didn't ask her name!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly pulling his hair in frustration. Kami, he was truly an idiot.

His brothers sigh.

Few days later.

Naruto walked in Donatello workshop, where all his experiment happen and explosion blasted Naruto face.

Speaking of explosion, When Naruto opened the door of Donnie workshop. An explosion, explode on his face. Naruto coughs as he cover in smog, Donnie came out coughing from the smoke.

"Oh hey Naruto, what's up?" Donnie smile sheepishly.

"Well nothing except explosion on my face again," Naruto deadpanned Donnie.

"Yeah sorry about that," Donnie chuckle nervously.

"Anyway, I want you built me something." Naruto hand over a paper to Donnie.

Donnie stare for a while slowly his eyes widen, he look at Naruto as he pointed at the paper.

"Naruto? Is this—" before Donnie finish Naruto interrupted him.

"Yes, it is." Naruto nodded, "Can you built it?"

Donnie grin widely, "Of course I can!"

"Good."

* * *

**There chapter 2 is done.**

**Hope you like it, what was that robot toy all about? What is the girl name that Naruto meet? (You already know that, but I'm still gonna say it, you got problem with that?)**

**Why Naruto got missing memories after meeting the girl?**

**What is Donatello building for Naruto?**

**Next chapter the story truly begins.**

**Nothing to say.**

**This is RayKage52, signing out.**


	4. Things Change

**Hello everyone, good to be back sorry it took too long to update I was kinda busy in the past weeks. But I'm back, but don't expect I update faster next time.**

**Anyway, on to the show. Hope all of you enjoy.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and TMNT.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Things Change**

New York's city one of the busiest city in the world and the city that never sleep with tall building and skyscrapers shine through the moonlit sky. Underneath the city, deep into the sewer, where our five ninja heroes live.

You can see five ninja students face off to their master teaching them the way of the ninja.

"Remember to be a true ninja you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives ninja power, while light reveal the ninja presence." Said Master Splinter as he held his walking cane with a lighted candle at tip of his cane.

"Now try to extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves." As he flip the candle with his walking cane without burning out the flame and catch it with his paw.

A shadow figure rushes towards him trying to get the candle from Master Splinter grasp but only to miss and slip to the wall of the room.

"Too noisy, Donatello." Said Master Splinter with a smug smile.

Then another shadow figure rushes to Master Splinter also trying to get the candle from him but only to be trip by Splinter and collide to Donatello.

"Too clumsy Michelangelo." Both Donnie and Mikey groans.

Another shadow figure try to tackle Master Splinter from behind. But he sensed it coming, he duck underneath only for shadow figure to jump over him.

But shadow figure landed gracefully, this time Master Splinter get little serious with this shadow figure, this one is little better than the other two he could be the one who get the candle… not.

Without patience the shadow figure rushes again, patiently Master Splinter waited for the shadow figure to come closer to him as he sat down using his cane to trip the shadow figure towards other two who fails.

"Poor choice Raphael." Master Splinter stood up; unaware someone was above him hidden within the shadow and another one hide within the shadow top corner of the wall.

The shadow figure from the top corner of the wall launch an odd shape trench knife with a metal chain attach to it launching from his wrist to distract the rat.

The one from above take this opportunity he jump out his hiding spot and horizontally slash the candle in two from Master Splinter's paw only landed on his blade leaving the flame still on, he blew the flame out.

The session was over, Master Splinter soon turned on the lights revealing his students and over the years they changed.

Donatello or Donnie or the brain, the 2nd tallest and smartness of the brothers and little bit scrawny of the four, his intelligence increase over the years his IQ is over 600 (It true). He always liked building gadgets in his lab that tend to explode on Naruto's face when he visits his lab. His skin is brownish green or tea green, his eyes are brownish red, he wore purple bandana and his weapon of choice is a Bo staff, which can transform into Naginata by pressing a switch somewhere on his staff.

(I feel like I need re-introduce them with little more detail.)

Michelangelo or Mikey or just THE MIKEY, the youngest, goofiest and slightly shorter than his brothers, he's still immature. He loves pizza, comics, cooking, pranks like Naruto and annoy Raph to an extent. His skin is forest green, his eyes are baby blues same as Naruto, he wore orange bandana and his weapon of choice is a Nunchaku, which can transform into Kusarigama that have hidden blade within the Nunchaku.

Next is Raphael or Raph or the Rebel, the toughest and the hotheaded of the brothers, need angry management and overprotecting to his brothers (secretly). He loves napping, beating someone up, his pet turtle name's Spike who he found two years ago (oh the irony and who's also watching them training at the corner of the room) and challenges Leo and Naruto. His slightly bulkier of the five brothers, on his shell; a lightning bolt-shaped crack/missing-chunk on the right corner of his plastron (He probably got it when he was a baby turtle as it was there during his mutation). His skin is dark green, his eyes are green, he wore red bandana and his weapon of choice is a Sai.

Next is Leonardo or Leo, the leader and 2nd most skillets of the brothers, sometime doubtful of leadership skill. He loves training, sometime watching a T.V show call Space Heroes and spending with his father/Master Splinter. His skin is asparagus green, his eyes are sapphire blue, he wore blue bandana that symbolize of a leader and he weapon of choice is the Katana.

Last and not the least is Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto or the Fox, the wisest and skillets of the brothers. He love pranks, ramen, pizza, gardening, training and his family. Naruto's blonde hair gone little longer he have slightly short pony tail, his whisker still visible, his eyes are cerulean, he wore a white fox mask, orange sleeveless hoodie with upside down black "T" on front of his hoodie, black cargo pants, black and orange sneaker, his have arm guards each of his arms while underneath that are bandage warp around his arms with a kunai launcher (that was invented by Donatello) within the bandage and weapon of choice or weapons, are trench knives that look like Asuma's chakra blades that attach with a metal chain from his kunai launcher (like Scorpion from Mortal Kombat) and a shorts sword strap around his back.

Naruto was supposed to be leader of the group, but he told Master Splinter that Leo should be a better leader then him.

"Good teamwork Leonardo and Naruto." said Master Splinter with smiles on his face towards to his son… all to his sons.

"Teacher's pet." said Raphael with a scowl on his face as he held the bottom half of the candle that Leonardo slashed earlier.

"Ninja's dropout," Leo taunted.

"Ooooooooo!" Naruto, Mikey and Donnie said it together while Raph smashed the candle.

Both Leo and Raph glares each other, Master Splinter intervened using his cane.

"My sons," he sigh and put his hand to his face, "My sons… if you want become true ninja you must work harder."

The young ninja then sat kneeling in front of their master. "Your path in life will not be an easy one," while the rat was giving his lecture, Mikey decided to focus on the more interesting matter like a fly that was buzzing in front of him.

"The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You four are different in ways that the surface dwellers will never understand. To survive, you must use these skills that I teach you."

Naruto raised his hand. "Uh sensei I'm not really all that different from the surface dwellers."

"Sorry about that Naruto. Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me whenever I over teach." said a sheepish Splinter.

"That's why he does all the shopping." said Donnie.

Splinter then picked up from there, "Ninjitsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become 'Kage', shadow warriors."

Mikey then decided to smash the fly.

Master Splinter shot a stern look at Michelangelo, who chuckles nervously.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud rumbling. It echoed all over the lair. "Wh-what is that noise?" asked Splinter.

"Whoa, an earthquake" exclaimed Mikey.

"In New York? Possible," Donatello wondered.

"But not likely" finished Naruto.

All four turtles had their weapons at the ready while Naruto put up his fists in a defensive position. Soon there was a crash and small robots size of average dog with huge jaws and sharp jagged teeth came out of the wall.

"What are those things?" asked Leonardo.

"The New York City cockroaches?" said Mikey hesitantly.

"Well whatever those things are," said Raph.

"They picked the wrong lair to trash," said Naruto. All five attacked, smashing one robot after another. Splinter also held his own ground as he destroyed each and every robot that came his way. But unfortunately, he was being backed into a wall. Leo noticed Splinter's situation and declared, "Come on guys we have to help Master Splinter."

What the others didn't notice was that some of the robots were biting down on to the support beams that held the underground lair in place.

Raph saw his pet turtle was caught in the crossfire, he tries to grab him but the ceiling started to fall top of him. Naruto saw what going on, he quickly save Raphael from the falling ceiling while Master Splinter also saw the ceiling crashing down he quickly grab Spike to safety.

They all gasped the falling ceiling separated the five ninja warriors from their Master and Raph yelled, "Oh no, Master Splinter!" Naruto tried pulling apart at the rock while yelling, "NOOOO!"

Few moments later...

Mikey inspected the robots, "What the shell are these things?" he wondered aloud.

"Whatever they were," said Raph "they're junk now."

Then Leo said, "Guys focus, we have to find Master Splinter. Hey Master Splinter, can you hear me? Donatello, can you…."

"Already on it," said Don "I'm calling him on the Shell Cell, I hope."

On the other side, Splinter rose from his unconsciousness with Spike in hand when he hears ringing going on in his monk's robe, he pull out a shell like cellphone.

"Hmm, which button do you press to answer this thing again?" he wondered aloud.

Leo took the phone and tried to communicate with Splinter.

"Hmm, which button do you press to answer this thing again? Hello?"

"Master Splinter, are you alright?"

"Hello?"

"Master Splinter….."

"Stupid device."

"You don't have to press any buttons, you already answered it."

Naruto chuckles despite the situation they were in.

"Ahh, Leonardo whatever those mechanical menaces are they managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet me at the old drainage junction in South Point."

"Oh and Spike is ok Raphael," Raph sigh in relief.

Don pulled out a map and said, "If we take the south conduit, it'll intersect the old drainage tunnel."

Naruto then declared, "We'll meet you there, Sensei."

"What he say? What he say? Did he mention me?" said Mikey his brothers give him a deadpanned expression except Raph who's have annoy expression he shove Mikey away.

"Ow," Mikey wince.

Minute later, Mikey then took one last look around the now destroyed lair and said with a pseudo-sad voice, "Good bye grungy payphone, good bye dented manhole cover, and good bye 'home sweet home'."

"And hello reality, now c'mon," said Naruto.

As they were leaving, Donatello remarked, "You know, I'm surprised that this ceiling hasn't collapsed yet."

Then they ran into exactly that. "Were you saying," said Naruto

"Well we can't go forward and we can't go back," said Raph.

"Then there's only one direction left," said Naruto "is going up."

"Uhh, going up to the surface I'm not sure Naruto," said Leonardo with hesitant tone.

"C'mon mister leader," remarked Raph, "we have no other way to go, so I suggest I lead us up."

"Alright," said Leonardo "We'll go up, but only to go down another manhole. No fooling around, remember what sensei said."

"Blah, blah, blah," said Michelangelo "let's just go up."

"We heard it a thousand times Leo, just follow my lead," said Raph. They went in a single file line: Raph, Leo, Mikey, Naruto, and Don.

Raph pushed the manhole up and immediately leapt out. Leo was a bit more cautious but Mikey said, "Come on Leo move it. I don't want to stare at your butt any longer than I have to."

"Oh like yours is any better Mikey!" shouted Naruto.

"Guys, shush," said Leo as a moved scouter approaching. They immediately hide into the manhole expect Raph he hide into the shadow as the scouter pass by, Raph immediately leapt to a light post then spotted a manhole cover not too far away. But as soon as he was almost there, an armored truck parked right above it.

"Just great," muttered Raph as the people in the truck left, "the ol' turtle luck workin' true to form. Rrarrghhh."

He then kicked the truck on its side. "Way to be stealthy Raph," said Leo.

"Yeah," exclaimed both Naruto and Mikey in terrible Jersey accents, "I don't think they heard you over in Jersey." Both Naruto and Mikey glance each other to grins each other's.

"Give me a hand," said Raph. Mikey then lifted his arms.

"Don't think about it wise guy, rggh… forget you guys I'll push it myself," said Raph.

While Raph was trying to move the truck, voices could be heard coming closer to the door. Raph had no choice but to hide inside the armored truck just as a couple of thugs exited the building with a sack full of money. The thugs threw the sack inside the truck and shut its doors, trapping Raphael inside.

Naruto face palmed while also groan, Donnie and Leo did also the same things while Mikey commented, "Poor choice Raphael."

As the truck left, the turtles and a human step out from the shadow.

"Oh man," said Leo.

"Imagine their surprise when they open the back of that truck." Said Mikey.

"This was just what Master Splinter warned us about." Leo remarked.

"So what we waiting for? Let's go recuse him!" Naruto declare.

"Well then, last one up on the roof hatched from a rotten egg," said Donatello leapt on to the rooftop following the truck. The others jumped up with ease and soon Naruto was in the lead.

"Hey no fair Naruto, you know you can jump better than the rest of us," said Donatello.

"It's called practice Donny, try it sometime," exclaimed Naruto. "And you guys keep forgetting I wasn't hatched from an egg!"

"Well I would," said Don in between jumps, "but neither you nor Master Splinter want to teach us how to!" as they reach where they can see the truck they saw it moving fast to the other direction.

"We can cut them off third and first," Leo instructed.

"If we run like crazy, only guy who could run that fast and have the stamina for it is Naruto," Donatello stated.

"Do we have a choice?" asked Naruto.

"No," Donnie said bluntly.

"So move it! Before we lose them." Naruto immediately leapt from roof to roof with his brothers right behind him.

Back at the sewer.

Master Splinter walked through the tunnel reaching the old drainage junction with Spike on his shoulder.

As Master Splinter reached his destination, he sighed. "The old drainage junction, now where are my sons?"

Suddenly he felt a tremble underneath him, he narrow his eyes down to the ground. Then the ground started to crack.

Then something burst out from the ground only to reveal two of the same robotic menaces that destroy his home.

Splinter was shock somehow the mechanical menaces follow him or something. Then three more burst out from the ground completely surrounding Master Splinter from every corner.

One of the robot bites on his robe, using his tail to whip away the robot to the wall. The robot stood again and ready for round two, Master grab Spike from his shoulder and put him somewhere high so the robot won't get him.

"Stay." Master Splinter commanded the pet turtle, but pet turtle give him a blank expression.

Master Splinter nodded, "Good."

Then he faces his five opponent and ready for trash's some bots.

Back on the surface, the four ninja followed the truck that has their brother in it, the truck stopped in a trash sprawl alley.

All the thugs went inside except one who's left behind to guard the truck. Suddenly the large thug heard something beside the truck he went to investigate but found nothing when he feel someone tapping on his shoulder.

He turned around only see Naruto with a devious grin, "Hi, good evening and good night." Naruto punch him to the face knocking him out.

"Nice work, Naruto" said Leo, Naruto give Leo a thumb up. "Now let's get Raph out of there."

"Man, whatever happen to good old fashion padlocks," said Mikey.

Donnie chuckle, "Where's the fun in that? This one is all mine." He pulled out two screwdrivers from his bag and started work on the lock.

Raphael said something but they couldn't hear him, Mikey started make fun of Raph.

"What that Raphael you have to speak up dude, I… can't… hear… you!" Raphael got frustrate he kick the door hard as he can.

"Okay I hear that."

"I'm trying to work here," said Donnie.

Few moments later…

At last Donnie finally unlock the door, "Hey Raph, will come back bro." When the door open Raph burst out and tackle Mikey.

Both Naruto and Leo roll their eyes, "What a hot head." Said Leo.

They were about to break them apart until Naruto sensed something behind them at the same time Leo and Donatello turn around.

Three of them gone to their defensive position and ready unsheathe their weapons.

"Ah guys you should stop now," said Naruto as he pull his mask down.

"And why not?" asked Raph as he hold against the wall.

Before Naruto answer Mikey beat him to it, "Because we're not alone." Raph let go of Mikey and face several shadow approach them.

"Looks at the freak."

"What's with the dweeby costumes?"

"This isn't Halloween."

The thugs from before but with greater numbers, they surround the human and the turtles. The leader then stepped forward and issued a challenge, "You're going down freak, nobody messes with the Purple Dragons. Especially wearing stupid turtle and some kind fox mask costumes."

"Sorry pal, but you're wrong." Replied Naruto with a smirk. "These aren't costumes."

All four turtles took out their weapons while Naruto's trench knives launch out from under his wrist. All of them charge at the thugs with collective cry, "Kyahh!"

In a stance all the thugs are beaten like dominoes, landed top one other. After they got beaten the leader stood up and run away, "Let's get outer here." His lackeys follow running fast as they can.

"Give me some green," Mikey high-five both Naruto and Raph.

"That was a little easier than I thought." Said Donatello sheepishly.

"I was wishing for more of those guys," said Raph. "I just warmed up."

"Well don't look now, you're wish just come true Raph," exclaimed Naruto as pointing at the rooftop.

Several shadows appeared but unlike those thugs, they appear to be something familiar to them.

"Are those guys' ninjas?" asked Leo as the enemy ninjas dive down to them surrounded them again.

"Get ready guys," said Naruto as he put on his defensive position.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this," said Raph with a grin.

All of them attack. Donatello leapt over five of his opponents and spinning his staff landing them to the ground.

Donnie smile for his small victory but it was cut short, the ninja he took down immediately stood up.

Other side of the battle, Raphael took three of them. They surrounds him with series of attacks, while Raph commenting theirs attacks.

"Nice dragon kick."

"Sweet double phoenix punch."

"Hi, you know this one." Raph spin kicked all of them.

Next battle, Leo clashed swords with his opponent, they pushed each other until Leo got the upper hand the ninja stumble down. Then Leo jump up to the roof, one of the ninjas also jump to the roof and wall run to Leo.

As they clashed swords, the ninja landed on the left side of Leo while another one jump to roof landed on the other side of Leo. Two attacks Leo defend two of them clashing their blades.

Next battle Naruto easily overwhelm six of his opponents, three of them clash swords with Naruto's trench knives.

He deflects all theirs attacks then he swipe kick them making them fall to the ground hard…, then three others ninja throws numbers of shuriken at him, Naruto quickly dodge them as he approach them with great speed he kneel kick one of the ninjas under the chin then quickly turn to the other one to deliver devastating punch to the gut.

Last one was little far off from Naruto's reach, his quickly tad one of his trench knife chain making it pull back inside the device under his wrist. Then Naruto lift his arm then launch the trench knife from his wrist.

**GET OVER HERE!**

The trench knife went through the ninja's shoulder and got pull towards Naruto, "Don't worry, I didn't hit anything important." Said Naruto before his punch him hard on the face.

Next battle Mikey try defend himself from a ninja with tonfa as a weapon then another ninja jump behind him with also tonfa as a weapon, both attack him from both side.

Back to Donatello, two ninjas throw one shuriken from each of them to Donnie. Donatello shield himself from the two shuriken using his staff, as he shield himself one ninja flying kick him making Donatello hit the truck from behind also did Mikey flying toward the truck.

"Don, have we beaten them or they beaten us?" asked Mikey as Donnie about to answers he quickly open the door of the truck and pull Mikey inside and shut the door before they become turtle Swiss cheese from a numbers of shuriken.

"Ask me again when we're winning, Mikey."

"Yeah, that's what I thought..."

Back at the Sewer, Master Splinter is fighting his own battle.

Two of the robots were approaching the rat and jump towards him, Master Splinter swing his walking cane and destroy of the robots.

Then another one jump from behind with a crying screech, because it so noises Master Splinter quickly swing his cane at it and destroy it.

His battle is over seeing all the robots are destroy, he grabbed Spike from his hiding place. The suddenly the ground started crumble underneath them, they both fall into it.

Fortunately both are ok with minor injury; they landed deeper inside the sewer.

"You ok Spike?" asked Splinter to the pet turtle who slowly nodded.

Master Splinter stood up and started walking to find his sons, but suddenly Master Splinter found something amazing.

Back at the surface, the team got their butts handed to them. More and more ninja keep coming.

"Rrgh, how many of these goons do we have to beat 'till they get the hint?" Raph groan.

"Really, they just keep on coming," said Michelangelo.

"Donnie? Waiting plan B here!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Almost had it," said Don as he was hot-wiring the truck.

As the engine roared to life Donnie yelled, "Alright, next stop: anywhere but here!"

Leonardo had to hold Raph back as he said, "Come on were going." All them jump inside back of the truck Mikey, being the last one in, shut the doors.

They drove away with erratically driving, "Nice driving Don with a turtle with no license," said Mikey with sarcastic tone.

"Hey you want pretty or you want effective?" remarked Donatello.

"I gotta tell ya, this has been one mando, bizzaro day," said Mikey, "First those weird metal robots dig underground, then: what's with all those ninjas? Ninjas in New York City besides us, it's just not right."

"Talk about not right," said Raphael as he opened the sack full of money, "just take a look at this."

"Show me the money baby, WHA-HOO!" shouted Mikey.

"This isn't finders keepers Mikey," said Naruto, taking the wad of cash that Mikey just picked up. Donnie stopped by a police car. Leonardo then rolled down the window, threw the sack of money out on the police car's front hood and yelled out, "Here, take care of the money will ya?"

"Did you see that?! Some little green men and one with a fox mask in an armored car just threw a bunch of money at us!" said the young officer.

"Tch, rookie." Said the older officer.

Don then drove the armored truck through an abandoned sewer entrance, which would lead to their destination: the old drainage junction at South Point. There they found Master Splinter surrounded by broken and smashed robots, which he took on earlier.

They all cried out in joy.

"Master Splinter!"

"You're alright!"

"Father/Dad!"

"Sensei!"

"Yes, well I am glad to see you too my sons," said Master Splinter.

"Master so much has happened today," said Leo.

"Yes, yes, there will be time to tell me all about it later Leonardo. But first, I wish to take you all home," said Master Splinter.

"Home?" wondered Naruto.

"We got no home, those robots just smashed our pad, remember sensei?" said Raph.

"Do not worry, I think I have found a solution to our current housing problem. Follow me my sons," said Splinter as he leapt down a giant hole. The others did as their sensei requested with Mikey yelling…

"COWA….." And that was as far as he got before Naruto and Raph pushed him down the hole.

"Not funny you guys!" said Mikey as he fell down.

"Yes it is," said Raph while Naruto laugh loudly, then Raph jump in the hole followed by Naruto.

As they came out from the hole, Mikey exclaimed, "Woah, wicked slide." Then he looked around.

"Uhh, no offence Master Splinter but this place doesn't seem so great" said Mikey.

"Look with your heart Michelangelo and not your eyes," said Master Splinter.

"Umm, okay," replied Mikey.

"And walk this way," said Master Splinter, Mikey mimic Splinter walking Donatello got annoy from Mikey's antic he decided to smack him on the head with his staff.

"Ouch," Mikey wince.

Soon they arrived in a humongous chamber with numerous rooms

"Whoa, this is beyond awesome!" exclaimed Naruto. Then the five heroes decided to explore the new lair for a bit.

"I could tune this place up," said Donatello then Mikey decided to be little greedy.

"This room here, Mine." Then jump beside to Donnie, "and where you are standing, also mine."

"You see my sons, change is good," said Splinter.

"We couldn't agree more Master Splinter," said Leo.

"Good, so let's see you boy's clean up for a change, this chamber is filthy" declared Master Splinter. The five collectively groaned, "AHH MAN!"

-Unknown Place-

A man with black hair (In the wiki it said his hair is black but I watch TMNT 2003 I saw his hair is purple color, but whatever.) and his eyes are brown. His wearing a white cloak with a red foot insignia stared down at the leader of the band of Purple Dragons.

"S-sir," said the leader hesitantly,

"I-I-uh, my men! We-uh, we lost the armored truck with the money. But we were attacked. By-uh-some sort of karate frog creatures and a guy in an orange hoodie with white fox mask and they took us by surprise. It wasn't my fault….."

"Enough," said the man.

"I promise sir, I won't fail you again" said the leader.

"I know," said the man quietly "You won't fail me again, Ever!"

"No sir, Please!"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" follow by manically laugh.

* * *

**This chapter is done, some of the turtles feature are from TMNT 2012 series. I did tell you I put some Tmnt elements and the near future some of the character from different series will make an appearance. Some will be one chapter only, some only couple of chapters, and some will be part of the story. **

**So that, that's.**

**Anyway see you next time.**

**Nothing else to say.**

**This is Raykage52, signing out.**


End file.
